Supergirl: the Next Episode
by Maniac Mike
Summary: This is a follow up to my previous Supergirl story. How has Kara adjusted to her new surroundings?


The Next Episode: Supergirl

Kara was learning to read and write English. One of Denton's guys was picking on a lady named Sylvia while on the lot that had just been sold. Fred Danvers ran over and roughed up the thug. Sylvia was thankful. Denton announced that he has signed Lucas Luthor to help search for clues on the lot mystery. Kyle Rayner was concerned. First the Dentons now a Luthor is involved. Lenny was on his way to school. Chase left home. Kara waited for him then she attacked him and applied a hammerlock on him and warned him to leave Lenny alone. But she ended up breaking his arm. She didn't know her own strength. So she zipped away and called for help. Fred Danvers went to question Chase later on at the hospital. "Some crazy girl," said Chase. On his way out Fred saw Sylvia helping out at the hospital. Fred asked out Sylvia and she accepted. Kyle came home while Jenny-Lynn was teaching Kara. Kyle heard about what happened to Chase and right away knew it had to be Kara. He spoke to her about being careful. Someone was at the door. Kyle answered it. Lenny was there, busted open. "Where's Linda?" asked Lenny. Kyle wasn't sure who he meant, but then Kara walked over to check on Lenny. Apparently Chase's friends attacked in order to get revenge over what Kara did to him. Jamie-Lynn fixed up Lenny's cuts and bruises.

Now we take a look at Denton in his office. He had just recently became the owner of the lot. Lucas found tracks of the shuttle and snapped shots to show Denton. Lucas also located some space rocks similar to the ones that his half-brother Lex had found in Smallville. Plus the damage caused in the lot, they were convinced of an alien invasion here in Leesburg. Fred and Sylvia are out on their date in a classy restaurant. Garrison Denton put his next dastardly plan into motion. He hired orderlies to kidnap Chase out of the hospital. Kyle Rayner changed into The Green Lantern. Denton's men wanted information about the mysterious girl who beat him up. Chase refused to talk until they told him what was going on. One of the thugs said he could get even with her by cooperating with them. Kara and Lenny approached Chase's friends. They were angry at them because they heard about Chase's disappearance. They didn't let them explain what had happened. They charged at them and Kara easily knocked down all of them. Finally she was able to explain to them how they suspected Garrison Denton and wanted to recruit them to help and possibly bring him down. Kyle changed into the Green Lantern. He visited Denton. He told GL that he doesn't have any proof against him. Chase's guys joined forces with Kara and Lenny. Police Officer, Fred Danvers questioned Lucas. A thug slapped Chase hard across the face, so he at least admitted that it was indeed a girl. Green Lantern located a Denton henchman and used the power of the ring to get the location from him. GL tied him up and called Danvers. During the fallout Green Lantern was knocking around villains left and right. All of a sudden from behind the Denton bodyguard attacked Lantern from behind. They then tied up the Lantern. He was locked up in another room. Kara and company made their way on the property. Kara waited until everyone was scattered around to pull the door off the hinges. She used her speed power and charged in. The others noticed the missing door and made their way in. The bodyguard pulled the mask off of Green Lantern. "What? The cartoonist guy?" he asked in amazement. Lenny searched for Kara/Linda while Chase's thugs went head-on and found Denton's guys and started fighting. Kara located Chase, he was still being questioned by the thug. Kara zipped on over and attacked the guy. In a different area Lenny and the others got clobbered. After Kara rescued Chase she ran over and took down the bodyguard and freed Green Lantern. Kara said she was going to help out the others. Jenny-Lynn showed up. GL spoke to her, she wanted to tape-record a confession to use to bring down Denton. The bodyguard got back up and strangled Kyle. Suddenly Jenny-Lynn raised her hand and green-energy zapped out at the bodyguard. He fell down. She was confused about her sudden abilities while they spoke the bodyguard got up again and tossed GL/Kyle and strangled Jenny-Lynn suddenly gun shots were fired at him. It was Fred Danvers. The bodyguard went down. Chase was blaming Kara for this happening to him, but said he was still grateful for the rescue. On the way home Lenny asked Kara for the rest of her name. "Linda…Linda what?" She saw a Leesburg sign and said "Lee" that it was her middle name. Lenny called her mysterious. Fred told Sylvia the bodyguard didn't make it and can't squeal on Denton. Jenny-Lynn tests out her new found abilities. Kara knows she's landed here for a reason. Episode Closes.

Next Episode! It's the last day at school at Leesburg High School. Lenny was cleaning out his locker. Chase, with his arm in a sling, walked by him and said hi. A fellow student, Lester, walked towards Lenny and asked him about it. Lester spoke about how much Chase and his goons tormented him. Kara was at Kyle's place continuing her studies. She's planning on starting school in September. Back at school Lester walks by Chase, the name-calling started back up again. At lunch he had flash-backs to all the torture that both him and Lenny suffered. He brought his tray outside, Chase tripped Lester. He fell down and his food landed on the ground along with the tray. The other students laughed at him. Jenny-Lynn is at S.T.A.R. Lab in Metropolis running tests. Kara took a break from her studies to watch some television. Lester went to his locker and pulled out a gun. He hid it and saw the principal walk by. He had flashbacks to how both he and Lenny would go to the principal and vice principal for help and nothing would change. Kara watched _Mighty Mouse _and felt it would be cool to be like him and Green Lantern and Fred Danvers saving the world and she wrote that in her journal. Later on Chase started with Lester yet again. This time he had the gun on him and he took it out and aimed it towards him. Chase didn't take Lester seriously. Lester pulled the trigger, and the principal got hit in the shoulder as he was walking by. Chase was frozen with fear. Lester didn't care because he felt the principal never actually helped him. Garrison Denton and Lucas Luthor received word that equipment detected alien property buried in the lot. Kyle Rayner traveled to Metropolis to join his girlfriend. Lester had Chase and his goons moved to the gym. Kara saw the late-breaking news report on TV. The principal had been taken to the hospital. Lenny tried talking sense into his friend. At the lot they already started drilling. Kara used her speed to arrive at the school. She saw the police there. Fred Danvers was already at the scene. Suddenly Kara was able to see through the school. Her x-ray vision had developed. As she tested it, she scanned room to room and finally located the hold-up. She hid the zoomed inside the school. Lester went through a long list of things that Chase and Company did to himself and Lenny and others. He shot Chase in his left foot. Kara busted in during the commotion and knocked Lester out. After order was restored, Kara and Lenny talked about it. Jenny-Lynn mentioned how she was adopted. Kyle supports her on her decesion of tracking down her past. As for Denton, the crew discovered a capsule that was underground. Chase tells Lenny and Kara that Lester was right about him. And he apologizes to Lenny. Episode closes.


End file.
